It Can't Be That Easy
by khhhaw9cl
Summary: Short chapters but full of action. This fanfic will let you know what really happened after that fateful day on Phaaze.
1. Chapter 1

"With the destruction of the planet Phaaze, Samus Aran's arduous fight against Phazon has ended. However, in the vast regions of space, this victory is just a twinkling of a star, spreading the light of hope through the darkness."

- AU 242

If only it could be that easy. Phazon is sentient. It is alive. It acts on instinct, working strictly for its self-preservation. Putting an end to Dark Samus and the planet Phaaze only brought with it a false sense of security. Assuming that their destruction spelled the eradication of all Phazon is comparable to saying a child will die if their mother is killed. Samus herself is proof that that logic holds no truth.

The Phazon that remained would multiply. Its planet of origin having been destroyed, Phazon would find a new place to possess; A planet that is the base of operations for a certain band of galactic plunderers. The previously high concentration of Phazon on the Pirate Homeworld dwindled greatly after the Leviathan was destroyed. But still, some would linger, hiding itself away until it could grow enough to begin its attack.

The pirates would come to terms with the fact that their newly named leader had been destroyed. This time for good, for there would be no way to revive her. She was comprised solely of Phazon and Samus's Phazon Suit. Without either of the two, Dark Samus was never to return.

Reverting their loyalty to Ridley, the space pirates' scientists would rebuild him once again. They had few supplies, resulting in a weaker creation. And yet, his restoration gave them a leader. Bowing before him, the pirates would claim that their allegiance was never to waver again. Ridley would turn his head to them, his eyes shining blood red. "Destroy the Hunter," would be all he would say before spreading his torn wings and taking to the air. Watching him leave, the pirates would cheer. Finally, the order had been given.

They were to focus everything they had on destroying Samus.


	2. Chapter 2

-CRYOGENIC SYSTEM SHUTDOWN-

Samus's eyes open. She sits up, her seat automatically adjusting to her position. The gunship slowly brings itself to a stop. Taking a minute to get her bearings, she checks the date and time. Surprisingly, it had only been 2 cycles since she'd last been active. She recalls all of her exploits for a moment, but she immediately returns her attention to the situation at hand. Why would the ship wake her up so early?

The sudden blaring of an alarm helps answer her question. "HOSTILE LIFEFORMS APPROACHING," flashes on the screen. That's all she needed to know.

In a matter of seconds, Samus dons the Varia Suit and initiates her ship's thruster control. A flurry of laser shots zip by just as the ship begins to move. With a quick barrel roll, the shots are easily deflected. Ricochets are heard through the hull as the gunship rockets past her pursuer. There was no denying that the ship was of Space Pirate design and Samus makes short work of the vessel. She ponders for a moment the sense to a single ship attack. Then, it hits her.

Her eyes widen as she realizes the situation. Hastily, she engages the thrusters again, sending her gunship shooting through space. After scoping out the area, Samus banks to the left. Another warning appears on the screen. She doesn't have to see the warning to know what she's gotten herself into. She is surrounded.

With a sharp sigh, she turns upward, expecting to clear the top of the Space Pirate's fleet. She smirks as the ships come into view. Just as she hoped, she is high enough above them to escape. The gunship speeds up considerably as she attempts to pass her attackers. Maneuvering to avoid any shots, she makes her way over the wall of ships. The alarm and flashing red lights had been continuing incessantly and she drowned them out in order to focus on flying.

Just as Samus slips over the top of the line, she is forced to bring the ship to a stop. An enormous, red blast is flying towards her ship. Reacting as quickly as she can, Samus attempts to barrel roll out of the way. The blast had been traveling faster than she expected and smacks into the left side of the ship, mangling it beyond function. She tries to gain control, but to no avail. The planet directly beneath her catches the ship in its gravitational pull and now she is plummeting to its surface.

The warning that had appeared before is still flashing. Samus turns to see it, and her eyes narrow in anger.

"LARGE ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED AHEAD," is what it read.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the ship breaks the atmosphere. Samus realizes that there is naught she can do. She cuts the engines and waits.

Fire erupts from the left side of the gunship, where the blast had impacted, and a black smokescreen accompanies it. Now, the ground is clearly visible through the clouds. Bracing for impact, Samus clutches the ends of the arms rests and squeezes her eyes shut. Seconds later, the ship touches down.

In a fiery explosion of metal and glass, the gunship is completely destroyed. Metal shards are sent piercing through the air, and a flame engulfs the wreckage of the ship. Billowing black smoke fills the sky, sending local aerial creatures diving for clean air.

All is silent. Save for the dancing flames and falling fragments of metal, nothing moves.

Suddenly, from behind the shattered windshield a faint bleep echoes. Samus's arm stretches out from under the debris. Using the wall for support, she manages to stand, electrical pulses coursing through the broken remains of her suit. Her visor is cracked, and from what she can see through it, her ship is demolished.

Samus is lucky in the sense that though she is unaccustomed to this planet, she can survive. She knows that the Chozo blood running through her veins gives her a heightened resistance to foreign environments and so she removes her smashed Varia Suit. As it fades, she gazes around a bit and realizes where she is.

Bryyo.

Surely, the Space Pirates would land here soon. They have to make sure they finished their job, and Samus knows that if they find her alive, they could easily finish her off. Even so, she hesitates to move, feeling that something would go wrong if she does. She is right to feel that way.

A sharp pain suddenly shoots through her right arm and she clutches her shoulder, attempting to relieve it. Seconds pass and it slowly fades away. Samus winces as she starts walking towards the dense jungle. Regardless of the situation, she just has to get away from the ship.

She can already hear the Space Pirates coming to marvel at their handiwork.


End file.
